Taktyka nie spóźniania się
by nayakri
Summary: Mały oneshot, powstały pod wpływem chwilowego natchnienia. Naruto wpadł na pomysł, jak nie spóźnić się do szkoły.


Wszystko szło idealnie. Przynajmniej dla mnie! Zadania odrobione, referat w książce od matmy, która jest w plecaku. Nie zapomniałem nawet jednego ołówka. Tak, po raz pierwszy zamierzam zrobić w szkole szok. Będę przygotowany, uśmiechnięty, a co najważniejsze – punktualny. Tak, nareszcie jakiś postęp.

Może wreszcie rodzice uznają mnie za dobry materiał genetyczny, bo jak na razie, to pewnie zapowiadałem się średnio. I wpuszczą mnie do szkolnej paczki kujonów-bogatych. Jasne, mam kasę, ale jestem... idiotą. Dobra, moja wina, że nie rozumiem tych całych równań z matmy? To lekka przesada. Ale teraz... nadchodzi rewolucja! Idealnie 1 czerwca!

Niemalże złamałem kark, zbiegając po schodach na parter. Potem od razu ruszyłem do jadalni, rzucając przy okazji plecak w kąt. Nie mogłem się spóźnić na autobus, a zostało mi tylko 26 minut! Wczoraj idealnie obliczyłem, że zejście zajmuje mi zwykle 30 minut, jedzenie 10, a wyjście aż 15! Nic dziwnego, że zawsze jestem po dzwonku.

Tata już siedział, zaczytany w swojej czarno-białej gazecie. Normalka. On chyba żywi się głównie literkami. Jest już w końcu jakimś tam znanym autorem. Nie przeczytałem ani jednej książki, ale to nie przez to, że nie mam motywacji! O nie. To przez mamę. Powiedziała mi jasno, że jeśli dotknę chociażby jednej spaczonej stronnicy, to dostanę szlaban do 20. Chyba powoli się domyślam, o czym mój tatuś tak naprawdę pisze...

Usiadłem i od razu zabrałem się za tosta. Kocham ciągnący się ser... Natychmiast zmusiłem się do odpowiedniej reakcji i zabrałem się do przeżuwania. Czemu codziennie poświęcałem 5 minut na delektowanie się jednym tostem? To nienormalne. Muszę być punktualnie! Pożarłem oba, a następnie zerknąłem na zegar. Miałem jeszcze jakiś kwadrans. Kątem oka zauważyłem lekkie zdumienie rodziców.

-E... Śpieszysz się gdzieś, Naruto?-zapytał tata, odkładając gazetę. No nie! Ja nie mam czasu na gadanie. Ale jak nie odpowiem, to dostanę po głowie od mamy. A jak dostaję od mamy, to mam siniaki przez co najmniej tydzień. Przynajmniej nie wkłada na mnie nic różowego i nie wsadza moich fotek z czasów pieluszek do neta, jak to robią inne matki. To jest plus.

-Chcę być punktualnie w szkole!-wyjaśniłem szybko i zeskoczyłem z krzesła. Zaniosłem pędem pusty talerz do kuchni, wsadziłem go do zmywarki, umyłem ręce i popędziłem do przedpokoju. Zapomniałem plecaka i straciłem 12 sekund na wrócenie po niego. Chyba nie wiem, jak inni są punktualni. To prawie ekstremalne. Gdy tylko uparte adidasy wlazły na moje stopy, zawiązałem je i złapałem za plecak.

Gdy wybiegłem z domu, zorientowałem się, że zapomniałem kluczy, ale wolałem posiedzieć w ogrodzie parę godzin niż się spóźnić. Zawinszowałem, gdy wyhamowałem na przystanku na parę sekund przed autobusem. Wcisnąłem się do zatłoczonego pojazdu i ruszyliśmy przez miasto. Udało mi się, rozumiecie? Będę punktualnie w szkole! Bravo!

W połowie drogi pojawił się kapelusik. A tak, wy nie wiecie, co to jest kapelusik. To taki zwrot w naszym szkolnym języku. Oznacza kontrolera. Łazi i sprawdza bilety. Tego akurat znałem z takowego widzenia. Często polował na tym szlaku. Zawsze wyskakiwał z jednym i tym samym tekstem do każdego. Na początku było to zabawne, ale teraz zrobiło się to trochę irytujące, gdy przepycha się przez tłum i powtarza tą samą kwestię. W końcu dotarł do mnie.

-Bileciki do kontroli.

Westchnąłem i pokazałem mu moją kartę. Nie miał się do czego doczepić, więc polazł dalej. I dobrze. Niech sobie nie myśli, że taki 12-letni dzieciak jak ja da sobie napluć w kaszę! Prawie przegapiłem przystanek, ale wysiadłem w ostatniej chwili. Musiałem wręcz wyskoczyć, żeby mnie drzwi nie przytrzasnęły. Chamstwo. Poprawiłem plecak, sprawdziłem kieszenie i kartę, a następnie ruszyłem w stronę dużego, białego budynku. Źródła sennych koszmarów.

Zdziwiło mnie to, że panował wszechobecny spokój. Nie dostrzegłem wielu osób, poza pracownikami. To jak oni to robią, że są punktualni? Wzruszyłem ramionami i podreptałem do szatni. Szybko się przebrałem i pobiegłem pod salę, żeby się nie spóźnić. Tu także było pusto. Przestaję rozumieć to wszystko. Gdzie oni są? Usiadłem więc na ławce, położyłem plecak między nogami i zacząłem dumać nad swoim losem. Jednocześnie zerkałem na pobliskie wejście. Za każdym razem, gdy pojawiał się pracownik lub nauczyciel, miałem nadzieję dostrzec jednego z moich kumpli z klasy. Bezskutecznie.

Dopiero po jakimś kwadransie pojawił się ciekawy osobnik. Tata podszedł do mnie i wręczył mi smycz z moim kluczem do domu. Patrzył na mnie z... politowaniem? Powinien być dumny, że tak bardzo się staram!

-Naruto, nie chcę wściubiać nosa w twoją taktykę, ale żeby się nie spóźnić do szkoły wystarczy wyjść 15 minut wcześniej, a nie godzinę.

Może i ma rację?


End file.
